The Azure Cabal
These quests are for Combat Levels 85-90, and after completing the first set, you will have a set of repeatable mercenary quests available to you. To start this quest, you must talk to Loruna Scathe, she's outside the Theed cantina. She will send you to a lackey, then he will send you to another lackey. Then you will have to earn the respect of the last three basses, who are all on Tatooine. These quests require patience, experience, and a little bit of luck. A droideka will be helpful. All this is to gain the Cabal's trust. After doing so, you will have access to a number of repeatable quests. These quests are difficult and should be done with a pet, a droid, or a friend. Start Azure Cabal Quest - Theed Naboo Speak to Loruna /way -5147 4285 Goto Broma Lak /way -5830 4121 speak to him choose to upload data goto gungan scout camp waypoint given to you by Broma approx /way -4936 4715 after killing the devious looking Ankura Gungans lvl 84 and aquiring the information of the whereabouts of the satchel, Broma will comm in and say " Good I was right to trust you with this. Find the Kaadu nesting grounds and search the mounds there." Goto the Kaadu nesting grounds - way point given /way -4702 4543 I didnt get attacked by the Kaadu, I'm lvl 90. I found the satchel in the first mound. Lvl 84 nesting kaadu - search the mounds /way -4721 4606 ... /way -4677 4595 ... /way -4659 4553 ... /way -4667 4509 ... /way -4702 4485 ... /way -4718 4499 after you locate the filth encrusted courier satchel, go back to Broma Lak /way -5830 4121. Broma is too much of a blouse to examine the contents of the satchel so he gets you to do it...open your inventory select the satchel and 'search the bag'once you have searched the bag a message appears that reads Gungan Record Bauble 0 Remaining. Go speak to Broma again. He will now send you to talk to Jak Chucka.. reward 108250combat xp 200 Azure Cabal faction 12100 credits way point given /way -4759 3582 speak to Jak. He comes out with some annoying gungan gibberish about trusting you bla bla bla, tell the schmuck you have more time than credits what does he need done. Ok so i was lazy and payed him full price and had to do 1 thing ... goto the kaadu nesting ground 140 m away waypoint given /way -4643 3501 kill 5 lvl 84 kaadu, go back to Jak Chucka speak to him and eventually he will tell you his decryptor was taken and broken into 4 pieces by Drennic hunters and guards. You then get the quest- Translator Trouble - collect the pieces and get reward 78180 combat xp and 33720 creds Travel to Keren and head to the Drennic Bunker wp given /way 376 2055 kill the hunters lvl 82 outside the bunker till you get the message the task of killing hunters is done, kill the guardians lvl 81 out the front till you get the message the task of killing guardians is done then head back to Jak and speak to him complete the translator trouble quest. Head back to Broma and speak to him he will be a happy camper, speak to him some more to get the locations of the other peeps u need endorsements from. Porgryn Wayfar Tattooine /way -5143 -6617 speak to Porgryn ...she tells you your uber but she needs to form her own opinion select 'upload the assignment and ill get it done' you will get the Top of the World quest 138320combat xp 250 AC faction and 58411 creds - Bug Northern Comm - relay tower head to the waypoint given. When you arrive at the tower a very unhappy lvl 83 tusken is waiting for you, dispatch him and click on the tower then be prepared for some jabbas enforcers lvl 88 - 90 elites have fun :) You will be told to wait in the area until you are told to reset the destruct sequence. When you get the ok.. click on the tower again to reset the destruct sequence. careful of the elite Jabba enforcer ...joy... once done return to Porgryn at wayfar and speak to her ...your endorsement is done. Head to Tweego located just outside the starport in Mos Entha Tattooine /way 1283 3152 speak with Tweego until you get the Bantha Hunt Quest reward 108250 combat xp 250 AC faction 45122 creds. Headout and find any ole banthas (or take a terminal mission)and kill them till you get the musk gland. Head to /way -1821 -3898 there was a crap load of banthas there, once you get the gland you need to rub it on a rotting dune bramble. Head to the wp given, near Bestine, find the bramble click on it and wait for the lvl 83 elite Rampaging Bantha Bull and he is well hard... that's hard not hung. Get some friends for that one ... after he is dispatched you will be attacked by two tuskens lvl 83 ...kill them and the go back to Tweego. Speak to Tweego and your endorsement is as good as done. Goto Propti Xaroon Mos Espa Tattooine /way -3042 2213 tell her to just upload the data and you will get Propti's Loss quest reward 108250 combat xp 250 AC faction 48755 creds Goto the wp provided and search the hideout for clues, which means kill the loseres that inhabit the cave till you find something. They are lvl 82, once you have kill some and get the message Clue found! Henchmens confession...go kill some more... kill more till you get a message from ole Hoverdale himself telling you he is unhappy and will come and sort you out himself if you kill anymore of his lackeys...kill some more and Andro Hoverdale will spawn...dispatch him... he is a lvl 85 Elite btw /grin, bring some friends...the best place to get him without a heap of his lackeys giving you grief is at /way -3104 4469. So kill the bandits on the outside of the cave then once you see his first message goto the waypoint /way -3104 4469 inside the cave and kill some more he will comm in and say "you were warned" then he will spawn. Once ole Hoverbutt is out of the way goto /way -3182 4493 inside the cave and get the dancers pouch hanging off the neck of the droid after you have done that go back to Propti in Mos Espa speak with her and she will tell you your uber bla bla bla Once you have spoken to Propti head back to Theed and see Loruna speak to her and tell her you would like to be a member of her little group she will then tell you to wait for her comm to get an assignment wait around about 2 mins and you should get a comm from Loruna, /slap her for not just telling you face to face as you should be standing in front of her still. Once you get the comm, speak to Loruna again you will recieve a quest Loruna's Enforcer. Goto Keren and meet up with and speak to Cam'doen he is located at /way 1778 2624 in the bank area of Keren select 'yes I do' when you speak to Cam'doen and you will recieve a quest Cam'doens enforcer reward= 455 combat xp yes thats right 455 125 AC faction 6520 creds Head back to theed and goto the wp provided. There is a house surrounded by lvl 90 - 91 unhappy fellows that may cuase a problem /haha. Go into the house and in the main room of the ground floor there is a table/shrine , click on it and you get a message saying something about you sacraficing yourself for the Mystril Shadow guard bla bla bla and you end up on your back heading for the cloner . Clone and go back to Cam'doen in Keren speak to him and complete the quest. Now you should get a comm to go back to Loruna' and get another assignment speak to Loruna and she sends you off to meet with Ha'Adj just outside the Kor Vella starport on Corellia Ha'Adj sends you off to slap the Drennics around some more so head to Tyrena and goto the Drennic Listening Post kill 10 Drennic Scouts and then head back to Ha'Adj so she may enlighten you on your uberness,then you get the message to head back to Loruna to discuss any further actions. Rinse and repeat for ever and a day and become completely sick to death of the monotony of it all ;)